Warrior cats: Leopardflights story
by Leopardflight
Summary: Follow Leopardkit as she suffers great losses, defeats, and heartaches, but still comes out on top. As Leopardkit grows up and leaves Shadowclan she wonders if her adoptive clan will ever truly accept her. Read about her mixed loyalties and troubled heart when she falls in love with her forbidden mate and has kits. Takes place in the old forest. I Do Not Own Warriors. Read & Review
1. Alliances

**This is my first story on this site and I hope you all enjoy it!. This story takes place in the old forest and is based around actual characters and events from the books. This chapter will just be for the main characters and is taking place in the old Shadowclan camp. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader****: Tigerstar-**big dark brown tabby tom with

unusually long front claws, formally of Thunderclan

**Deputy****: Blackfoot**\- large white tom with jet-black paws, formally a rouge

**Medicine cat: Runningnose**\- small grey-and-white tom

**Warriors**

**Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Darkflower-** black she-cat

**Boulder-**silver tabby tom, formally a rouge

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat, formally a rouge

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

**Jaggedtooth-**huge tabby tom, formally a rouge

**Apprentice, Rowanpaw**

**Foxfire**\- large ginger tom with light orange

Highlights (Leopardkit's father)

**Larchsong**\- brown she-cat with light brown speckles

**Tallpoppy**\- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Shadewind**\- muscular, yet lithe jet-black tom with

handsome, ocean blue eyes

**Queens**

**Hawktalon**\- sleek black she-cat with white features and

stunning violet eyes

**Swirlpelt**\- small lithe white she-cat with peculiar

light brown swirls (Leopardkit's mother)

**Kits**

**Whitekit**\- pure white she-kit (Leopardkit's sister)

**Moonkit**\- white, lithe tom-kit (Leopardkit's brother

**Russetkit**\- large red-orange tom-kit (Leopardkit's brother)

**Leopardkit**\- beautiful leopard-print she-kit with brilliant emerald eyes

**Mudkit**-Dark brown she-kit with lighter brown paws,

barely visible black stripes, and golden eyes

**Tigerkit**\- small tom-kit that looks just like Tigerstar

but has a small patch of white on his chest

**Redkit**\- dark red tom-kit with brown eyes


	2. The Beginning

**I am working very hard to publish some chapters and I will try to make another chapter every week or so. This chapter is told about Swirlpelt but the next one will be from Leopardkits POV. Well for now just enjoy Chapter 1! :D**

"Get Runningnose, NOW!" A figure screams in the pitch black night. A cat bolts out into the faded light of the moon.

"AHH! It hurts!" screeches a she-cat.

Finally a small grey and white figure steps into the den and sets down a bundle of leaves and seeds.

"Calm down, Swirlpelt. It's going to hurt but there's not much I can do for you now, accept let nature take its course." Says the grey and white tom in a bored tone like nothing was happening at all.

"I didn't know that it would hurt this badly! You're a medicine cat, Runningnose, isn't it your job to make the pain stop!" Swirlpelt meows in a tense voice as she clenches her teeth together.

"Swirlpelt, she-cats have been giving birth since the beginning of time, it's a very natural thing to happen. But if you insist on treatment then the best tip I have is to bite onto a branch." Swirlpelt leans over, grabs the branch in her jaws, and bites into it as hard as she can.

Runningnose places his paws on her belly and massages around. "It looks like you're going to have 4 kits" he purrs.

"I think the first ones coming!" Swirlpelt screeches in pain.

"Yes, now just relax and push" He says softly as he massages her stomach. The first kit slithers out into a wet bundle on the floor of the nursery.

"Tallpoppy, get over here and break the sack, then you need to lick the kit until it starts mewling. Okay?" Runningnose says with sudden urgency. Tallpoppy nods in response and then gets dutifully to work on her given task.

"Here comes another one!" growls Swirlpelt as she bites down onto the stick and splinters it. Just then another bundle slithers onto the ground. Swirlpelt moans in pain.

"It's okay, Swirlpelt, your almost done." Runningnose says soothingly.

Swirlpelt just moans in response. Runningnose looks down at the two squirming kits on the ground and checks them over carefully.

Another kit comes squirming out and wriggles around on the ground. "How...how many more are…left" Swirlpelt gasps.

"You're doing great, Swirlpelt, just one more to go." Runningnose meows. The final kit comes out and lies on the ground, still. Runningnose looks at Tallpoppy with an uncertain look.

"Uh, Tallpoppy take this one to Swirlpelt please." Tallpoppy gives him a pointed look, but still brings it to Swirlpelt, setting it down softly in the nest beside her.

Swirlpelt looks down at the still form and nudges it with her nose. She starts to lick its leopard print pelt franticly and nudge it with her paws. "Please, oh please, Starclan no, how can you take my kit from me! Oh, please wake up, please!" Swirlpelt starts to sob into her paws.

"I think you should let me take it out now." Runningnose says carefully.

"Was…was it a…a tom or she-kit?" Swirlpelt says between sobs. "A she-kit" He replies solemnly. "I'm so sorry that this happened" Runningnose says sadly. Running nose picks up the tiny figure in his jaws and carries it out into the brightening dawn air. Outside the den a ginger tom sits, his tail flicking nervously. When the tom spots Runningnose his eyes light up until he sees the limp body that he is carrying in his mouth.

"Is it…dead?" The tom asks sadly, looking away.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Foxfire, but I know that you'll be a great father to your remaining kits." Runningnose meows.

"Can I just hold her for a second first?" Foxfire says, fighting off tears.

"Yes, I suppose so" he replies sadly as he drops the leopard print kit in its fathers paws and returns to the nursery. Foxfire gently curls around the young kits body and strokes her fur with his tongue. Foxfire gently cleans the fragile body but then he feels a slight movement, so small that he could have imagined it. The kit's tiny chest was slightly moving up and down in a wheezing motion. Foxfire puts his ear to her chest and hears a quiet rattling noise. He jumps up and bolts into the nursery.

"Runningnose," he says, trying to contain his excitement ", the kit is alive! Her chest is moving! Come out and help her!" Runningnose stares in shock at the words Foxfire just spoke, before running out and putting his ear to the newborns chest and hearing the faint beat of her heart.

"I-I can't believe it, Starclan sent her back to us!" Runningnose says in shock, his eyes widening.

The cool dawn air is warming as more cats gather around to see the newborn kit. Finally Runningnose gets control and tells them to wait outside the nursery so that the kit was not surrounded.

"Well, it's time to name the kits" Swirlpelt purrs affectionately to Foxfire. Foxfire purrs in agreement. A large tom kit lets out a large yawn and curls up beside Swirlpelt.

"I think this one," Swirlpelt points to the large tom kit ", should be called Russetkit." Foxfire nods in agreement.

"And this one should be called Whitekit." Foxfire meows, pointing at a small pure white she-kit.

"And this last tom should be Moonkit." Swirlpelt purrs at the lithe white tom kit.

"Now all that's left is to name her." Foxfire purrs nudging the tiny leopard print kit.

"But what name would suit a kit that's been blessed by Starclan?" Swirlpelt purrs affectionately.

"I've got it, when I was a kit my mother told me stories about Leopardclan, a clan of leopards that were brave, selfless, and blessed by Starclan, so we should name her Leopardkit, after the first clan to be blessed by Starclan!" Foxfire meows enthusiastically.

_Yeah, I think I like that name._ Leopardkit thinks.

Yeah! I hope you liked it! I worked so hard on it! I'll make some more chapters soon! :D


	3. Kitship

**Alright, I've been working to make this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Also I'd absolutely LOVE some reviews because I've already got my first reviewer and I can't wait to get more! Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy! ;D**

Leopardkit curls up against her mother and whines impatiently for milk. Swirlpelt gives her an affectionate nudge and feeds her. Whitekit wobbles on shaky legs to her sister and blinks at her. " Momma," Whitekit squeaks ", when is Leopardkit going to open her eyes so we can go out and play?"

"Oh, Whitekit, there's no reason to rush her. Leopardkit will open her eyes when she's ready to, and not a moment sooner." Swirlpelt meows kindly.

_Yeah, I'll open my eyes when I'm ready to._Leopardkit thinks.

Whitekit turns to Leopardkit and meows "Come on, Leopardkit, you should open your eyes. There's so much to see out here and soon we'll be allowed out of the den but first you need to open up your eyes!"

"Yeah," chirps Russetkit ", open them eyes you've got there!"

_Nah, I think I'll wait._Leopardkit thinks.

Leopardkit curls up beside her mother and drifts off to sleep.

**Yeah! I like random lines!**

**_The next day._**

Leopardkit awakens to the familiar beat of her mother's heart. She arches her back in a luxurious stretch and yawns and then sits back down to wait for her mother and siblings to wake up.

_I wonder what it really looks like out there. And what my mother looks like, and my siblings, but I really want to know what my father looks like! Whitekit said that he had the most handsome looks and that he was very strong. Maybe it's time to open my eyes and see the world around me. Just_maybe_._

Leopardkit sits and concentrates on opening her eyelids. She pops open her eyes and gasps in wonder.

All around, she is greeted with magical colors that dance around her eyes and cause her to fall backwards over her own tail. The den swirls around her in a beautiful eclipse of colors and sounds and a harmonical beauty is added to them, like they belong together, mixed and combined to create this beauty that dances across her vision.

She turns her head and looks at a large figure. She stares at it with curiosity and realizes that it is her mother. Her mother is more beautiful than she had thought; she has a pure white pelt with cream swirls all around causing a beautiful pattern on her mother's body.

"Wow!" Leopardkit whispers in amazement. "I can't believe that I missed out on this for so long!"

As her littermates awaken, Leopardkit hides her eyes from their gazes and stumbles over to her mother. "Um, mom?" Leopardkit says carefully.  
"Yes, what is it Leopardkit?" Swirlpelt replies.

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to see my eyes." Leopardkit meows as she takes her paw off of her eyes, revealing a sparkling green abyss.

Swirlpelt gasps as she sees the kits eyes, sparkling in the cool dawn air. "What's wrong, mom?" Leopardkit asks with a worried voice.

"Uh, nothing, Leopardkit, just… don't move, I'll be right back." Swirlpelt says with amazement and happiness.

Swirlpelt returns a few seconds later with Foxfire following close behind.

_Wow, he really is handsome!_Leopardkit thinks with astonishment.

Leopardkit looks up at him with her big emerald green eyes and it seemed as if he was going to melt on the spot. "Oh my Starclan," he says in amazement "I can't believe it! Look at those eyes! She's so beautiful!"

Leopardkit looks down in embarrassment of her father's compliment. "Momma, can I go and see Whitekit, Russetkit, and Moonkit now?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Swirlpelt purrs.

Leopardkit scrambles to her feet and wobbles on shaky legs to Whitekit.

"Hi Whitekit! Do you want to go play now?" Leopardkit squeaks in excitement. Whitekit looks up and squeaks when she sees Leopardkit's beautiful eyes.

"You finally opened your eyes! But why are they green? Swirlpelt has blue eyes and Foxfire has amber eyes, so it doesn't make sense for you to have green ones. Well that's okay, let's just go and play now!"

Whitekit and Leopardkit scamper over to their mother and ask to go outside. "Well, I suppose you can go out for a little bit, but be careful." She replies as the two start to scramble for the entrance. "And don't forget to bring your brothers!" Swirlpelt meows after them. The pair approach their brothers and invite them to come outside with them.

"You bet I want to chill outside!" Russetkit says with a grin on his face, while Moonkit just nods, and the four of them climb up the slight slope to get out of the nursery. As the kits stand the entrance Leopardkit looks up and gasps in astonishment at the world around her. The camp spreads out all around and in the corners of her vision she sees that her siblings wear the same expression as her – mouth gaping open, eyes wide, and ears pricked – all of them are shocked at the huge world unfolding in front of them, well, all accept Whitekit who wears a smug look on her face.

Leopardkit scoots over toward Whitekit until she is next to her ear. "You already looked outside, didn't you?" Leopardkit whispers into Whitekit's ear. Whitekit doesn't answer; accept for a slight twitch of her ear.

_Whitekit is a trouble maker at heart but will make a great warrior some day._Leopardkit thinks with affection for her sister.

Whitekit stands up and turns her gleeful gaze towards the camp. "What are we waiting for? Mice to fly? Let's go explore!" And she takes off with her tiny kit tail zipping behind her.

Leopardkit runs after her sister, but over to a large tree stump and stumbles into the hole , rolling over and over until she bumps into a large figure at the bottom with an "oof".

"_What_ do you think you're doing in here?!" Growls an ominous, rough voice that sends chills down Leopardkit's spine. She looks up after recovering her balance and freezes in terror at what she sees. A large tom with tabby stripes and multiple scars on his face and ears stands in front of her, his teeth bared and claws flashing. He looks at her with a snarl curled on his face and a viscous gleam in his eyes that reflect an evil hunger for power in them. She stands frigid, unable to speak, as the tom gets annoyed, his tail tip flicking angrily and ears pressed back against his head. Finally, she summons the courage to speak with a falter in her voice.

"I-I um…I uh, well I fell in-into the uh, hole an-and I rolled into here. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again." She ends her sentence and starts to turn around, desperate to leave.

The huge tom reaches out a paw that is bigger than her and stops her. "Now, now," he meows in a mocking way ", why would I let you leave without being punished for your wrong doings?"

"Pu-punished?" It comes out as barely a whisper.

"Yes, of course I can't have a trouble making kit going unpunished, now can I?" he says in a mock understanding tone.

"Bu-but." Leopardkit whispers.

The tom hisses and swipes at the tiny kit, leaving an open wound on her flank and bowling over her tiny body against the floor.

"Now then, for now I will let you go and I will assign further punishment later. Oh yeah, and by the way if you were wondering, my name is Tigerstar." And with that he spins around and leaves the den, leaving the tiny kit splayed on the ground with a wound on her flank that was slowly oozing bright red blood.

_Was that really Tigerstar? I thought that he was supposed to be a great warrior who came to save our clan in a time of great need? But why would he do this to me then? I thought he was a hero. All the stories that my mamma told said that he was a noble and heroic warrior, but why do I feel something so wrong about him then?_And with those thoughts she lets herself be enfolded into the blanket of sleep as it tugs her toward darkness.

**Oh my gosh! That took longer than expected! But who doesn't love a cliff hanger! I will try to post the next chapter soon for those of you who like this story. (P.S. Please, please, please! Review on my story, I really want to know if people really enjoy my hard work) Anyway, here's my signature signoff ;D (Who doesn't love a winky face!)**


	4. The Medicine Den

**So, here's the next chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys the story so far. In this chapter some new characters are introduced. Just so you know I'm going to try writing this chapter in first person point of view. Well, enough of me, all of you people are waiting for the story. Enjoy! ;D**

"Get…cobwebs! I…marigold leaves! Hurry up!" A muffled voice shouts in my ear. I'm in a dark room with stuffy bodies moving all around me. I blink awake and sniff the air weakly.

What happened? Where am I? I catch the tangy scent of herbs and wrinkle my nose. I prick my ears to try and locate the source of the sounds when I'm bumped into by a furry body that causes a spike of pain in my flank and a groan to escape my mouth.

"Runningnose, Hawktalon… having her kits!" A stressed, muffled voice reaches my ear and I realize that Hawktalon is kitting! Hawktalon is a simply beautiful black cat with white features and stunning violet eyes, no wonder Tigerstar chose her as his mate. Tigerstar! That's why I'm here, in the medicine cat den, because Tigerstar attacked me!

I slowly get to my paws and stand up on weak legs. I blink my eyes and look around. A small tom is running around and making a mess of the den by scattering herbs all over and scuffing up dirt in my face. I wrinkle my nose and sneeze, causing the tom to wisp around and start toward me.

"What are you doing? You need to sit down and rest, I am far too busy to be worrying about where you are and doing everything else too." The tom says quickly, pushing me back down in the nest.

"I'm fine!" I say a bit too defensively. "I just want to go see my mother and father." I start to struggle to my feet so that I can leave but the tom pushes me down again and pins me to the nest.

"No, you are not fine! And you are definitely not leaving yet." The tom meows. "Shadewind, can you please come here and make sure that this kit doesn't get up or leave her nest?" The tom motions to a very young black warrior with his tail.

"Yeah, sure, Runningnose. Although it might be a good idea to let go of her cus it looks like your crushin her face." He says in a smooth, cool voice. I'm glad he said that because the tom, or Runningnose, was squishing my face into the dirt.

Runningnose lifts his paws off my shoulder and turns to Shadewind. "Watch her and answer her questions until I get back." Shadewind answers with a small nod and Runningnose dashes off with a small bundle of leaves in his jaws.

I spat the dirt out of my mouth and then sat up, rubbing a paw on one of my ears that was ringing quietly but consistently. I began to feel a vague tingling sensation of someone watching me so I look up to see Shadewind staring at me tentatively. "Do you mind?" I meow but it comes out hoarse and dry.

"Water?" he meows without removing his gaze. I nod and he walks slowly to the small moss pile in a pile on the floor of the den. He takes a ball and carefully dunks it into the small spring in the far corner. He carries it to me and sets it down by my paws, then promptly returns to his spot and stares at me again, while I slowly lick the water from the small moss ball. The water feels so delicious in my dry mouth. I lick it a few more times then push it aside. I try not to look up because I can still feel his blue eyes piercing my skin and I squirm uncomfortably.

Just then I hear a loud screech of pain and my eyes dart up widening in fear. "What's going on out there?" I ask with a gasp.

The toms gaze darts to the entrance quickly and then back to me. He quietly replies "Hawktalon's having trouble kitting. Runningnose isn't sure she'll make it." and he looks down sadly. "I'm sorry if he's a bit angry and rude, but he's pretty upset that Tigerstar won't come to see Hawktalon while she's kitting."

"oh." I meow. All I can remember from when I blacked out was being in Tigerstar's den and…and, oh yeah! He attacked me, a kit! But wait, why would he do that? Maybe I was just dreaming that it happened? But why am I in the medicine cats den then? And why do I have this sticky stuff on my flank and a searing pain in my leg?

"Are you okay?" Shadewind's smooth voice pulls me out of my trance of thoughts and I look up sharply. He's still staring at me but now with concern pasted on his face. I study his face and that's when it hits me that he's really young. He looks more like an apprentice than a warrior. He has smooth jet black fur and a muscular yet lithe form. He has handsome ocean blue eyes that make my heart seem to melt and a great proud posture.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, but can I ask you some questions?" I meow nervously.

"Ask away." He replies. Still staring with those beautiful eyes.

"How old are you?" It bursts out from my mouth before I can stop it. I look at him blushing but he looks equally shocked.

"Why would you ask me _that_?" he asks.

"Just curious." I say with a shrug.

"Well I'm actually only 10 moons, but Nightstar made me a warrior because of a battle I fought in and I saved the kits." He replies with a shrug like mine. I can't help but purr for some reason.

"Okay, so then why am I here?" I ask.

"Well, according to Tigerstar, he found you outside of camp laying by a tree and a fox was attacking you so he fought off the fox and brought you back to camp and to Runningnose. You were blacked out when he brought you here though."

I widen my eyes. But I would have remembered sneaking out of camp, wouldn't I? And I definitely don't remember anything called a fox. What is a fox anyway? "What in Starclan is a fox?" I ask.

"A fox is a ginger colored animal with nasty breath and a vicious attitude. And one of their favorite snacks are little kits."

I gulp and try to swallow the lump forming in my throat. "So how long was I blacked out?" I ask.

"Uh, maybe eight sunrises or so. You were twitching and groaning in your sleep, Runningnose said you were in some kind of a coma and that it was possible that you could never wake up. Swirlpelt wouldn't leave your side for at least two days until finally Runningnose got Jaggedtooth to carry her out and stand guard for a few days. Your sister, Whitekit, snuck in a few times though." He meows. I feel a rush of admiration and pride for having such a great and supportive family.

I open my mouth to ask another question but I'm interrupted by Runningnose darting in and grabbing a pawful of the sticky stuff that's on my flank from a pile in the back near the moss and a flower that is very pretty.

"Shadewind, I need you real quick! Leopardkit you better not move a muscle until I get back alright!?" He meows with his voice laced with fear. I give him a terse nod and he nods back then darts out of sight with Shadewind a heartbeat behind. With them gone I slump down and place my head on my paws.

I think I fell asleep because when I wake up I see Whitekit's face pressed into mine, looking me in the eyes. I screech and jump awake with my eyes wide.

"You scared me halfway to Starclan, Whitekit!" I say with a small hiss.

"Oops, sorry! But I am sooooooooo glad you're _finally_ awake!" She says with a squeak of joy. I roll my eyes but I am very glad to see her.

"I was soooo mad when Runningnose said I couldn't visit you cus I wanted you to wake up super soon so that we could play. But Swirlpelts been super upset cus all she does is cry and moan and sleep. And she barely eats cus she says she's too worried about you."Whitekit says in her high pitched, somewhat annoying voice.

"I'm glad you're here too cus I am soo bored in here!" I meow happily.

"Let's get out of here then." She says with a suggestive grin.

**There's the end of this chapter. Remember: R&amp;R (Read and Review) :D**


	5. Whitekit's Speech

**Welcome to Chapter 4! If you enjoy reading as much as I do then you should look at a few of the books listed in my profile page! They are all good books and they deserve a shout out! Enjoy!**

"What do you mean 'get out of here'? I mean it's not like I can leave. Runningnose made that clear and I highly doubt that you even asked to get into here…" I was stopped when she stuffed her tail into my mouth and rolled her eyes.

"She-kit, you have _got_ to be kidding me right now. Did that bang to the head make you into a square?" Whitekit meows dramatically with a hilarious expression on her face. I can't help but purr at this. She takes her tail out of my mouth and then flicks it toward the entrance of the den. Right on cue, in walks Russetkit and Moonkit.

"Haaaay! Waz up, she-kitty! You had me and Moonie here worried to Starclan!" Russetkit says with his quirky half smile, half grin. I'll never get how he talks like that. I mean, he and Moonkit are best friends but they are so different. Russetkit is so outgoing and, well, quirky, while Moonkit hardly talks and is just so shy. It's odd how opposites attract like them.

"Hiya, Russetkit. Hi, Moonkit. What's going on?" I meow.

"Well were gunna break you out of this joint! And then were gunna hitch hike on up into them woods out there and explore!" Russetkit says excitedly.

"What! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!" I hiss in shock. "Moonkit, what do you think about this?"

Moonkit looks down and scuffs the dirt with his paw. "I, uh, don't know." He whispers.

Whitekit stalks up to the entrance to check for anyone coming while Russetkit and Moonkit help me up. My flank is still sticky with flakes dried blood and it aches as I get to my paws, even with Russetkit and Moonkit's shoulders supporting me. My leg stings and burns and it smells terrible, like frogs. I hate frogs.

Just. Plain. Hate. Them.

For so many reasons. 1. They smell terrible. 2. They are just plain annoying. 3. They taste horrible, and I mean _horrible_! 4. They hop around with those huge legs acting like they're invincible, and teasing me that I can't catch them. 5. Do I even need to go on?

Russetkit is bigger than me so he kind of towers over me a little. It's kinda annoying being the smallest in the litter, especially when you have siblings like mine. We get up and half walk half stumble to the entrance.

"Why exactly do you need me for this? Why can't you go without me? I mean, I'm just gunna slow you down anyways." I lift my hind leg a little to show them but a spike of pain sparks beneath my skin and splinters it's way through my leg causing me to wince.

Whitekit turns around and rolls her eyes. "_Obviously_, it's because _you've_been out there before and we have not! We need a guide, silly! Besides, I don't want to be stuck with these two losers," she says, pointing at them with her tail. The boys give her a look and she sticks her tongue out at them.

I look at my sister in confusion before it dawns on me. Oh, yeah! Shadewind said that Tigerstar found me in the forest being attacked by a fox, but I can't remember any of it.

I glance at Whitekit, she's looking at me expectantly. I don't like this, at all. If anything it's just going to get us into trouble and then we might have to pay for it later. Who knows what punishment we could get for something so horrible?

"Well, I'm sorry, Whitekit, but I can't even remember sneaking out. All I can remember is a terrible nightmare…" My voice trails off as I remember the nightmare that haunted me while I slept. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I can't lead you guys out of camp. And that's that." I'm actually surprised at how stern my voice was. I guess I grew while I was blacked out for a week. I hurry to fix it. "I mean how could I live with myself if one of you got hurt, like me, or worse, what if one of you got… killed." The word is much more realistic when said out loud. I almost shudder from the thought.

Whitekit stares for a moment, almost like she can't recognize me. She blinks slowly then scrunches her forehead in concentration. She looks pretty silly.

Whitekit opens her mouth but no words come out. Instead she snaps it shut and cocks her head to the side. I almost think that she has forgotten what we were talking about when she finally says something.

" Hmm, now listen and hear me out, alright?" I nod in agreement and she lowers her head. "I've thought it over and have come to a conclusion. I totally understand the magnitude of this decision, and I also understand that this choice has a very clear danger with it and could result in punishment from the warriors." She looks up and stands up tall and proud now with a glitter of determination in her eyes. "But, don't you ever wonder about what it's like out there? Do you ever think about the amazing creatures and experiences that are out there? Or maybe you dream of one day becoming a great warrior or even leader! Do you think that staying cooped up inside camp is going to get us what we want? No, it won't. We need to open ourselves to these new advantages and become stronger with each experience, good or bad. We need to stop acting like a bunch of caged kittypets and start acting like brave fearless warriors. Some of the best warriors have been warriors who, instead of following everyone else, decided to stand up for what they believed, decided to follow their hearts! If we follow what we believe in, at least we'll die with no regrets, and to me that would be better than dying without fulfilling what my heart desires! So who's with me!?"

She finishes her speech with a determined smile and a growl that sparks something inside me. She's right. She's right, I would rather die with no regrets than die without saying or doing the things I felt I needed to. The greatest leaders that have ever lived never followed the rules completely; they followed their hearts and did what they believed to be the right thing. I guess I've got my answer then.

I raise my right paw and place it on top of Whitekit's. "I'm in. Let's go!"

**Alright, so I will try to make the next chapter a little more exciting but I just had to have Whitekit's speech in there! ;D**


End file.
